


Call a lifeguard, I'm drowning in your eyes

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CAN YOU SAY PINING?, Crying, Drowning, M/M, Pining, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Tiny Bit Of Angst oops, its summer in my heart, jisung being a wingman, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: Changbin has been pining over the beautiful lifeguard at the community pool for a while now, all it takes is a push from a little kid and he's thrown off the deep end and into the arms of said beautiful lifeguard.





	Call a lifeguard, I'm drowning in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm.. alive? for the first time in cinematic history. i have returned. thanks ( as always ) to rory, who i'm pretty sure helped me with this. its been so long i can't remember. 
> 
> Ignore all mistakes, i'm posting this at 1:15 in the morning and i need 2 SLEEP. 
> 
> P.s. I miss summer can u tell

His smile was what had first dragged him in, the bright glinting of teeth, the puckering of skin in a half moon shape just above the jaw, the tan expanse that wrinkled like the grand canyon and shuddered in peals of delicious laughter.

 

Next was his hands, strong and manly, everything Changbin had ever wanted to look like rested in the hands and shoulders and muscular biceps of the community pool lifeguard. The hair followed suit, floppy and dark, it rolled in waves off the top of his head and plummeted down towards his cheekbones, he should really get a haircut, but then the pillsbury cinnamon rolls of hair would disappear and there is no way the lifeguard would be attractive then. Hair makes the man after all.

 

But a month into summer, the lifeguard appeared with a closely cropped haircut, making him look like a greek god right out of fucking hercules.

 

Of fucking course, what did he expect. The lifeguard sheepishly laughed as children asked to pet his peach fuzz and bent his head down to let tiny ice cream covered hands run on the top of his head and to the back of his neck.

 

Changbin felt a bit pathetic, this watching from afar was getting him nowhere, two months were left in summer and he hadn’t said a word to the object of his desires. It was hard though, every time he worked up the courage to finally speak to him, some blonde haired bimbo would saunter her way over and coyly ask if he could apply sunscreen to her back.

 

Ugh. Jisung, his resident pain in the ass, was constantly teasing him about how Changbin could approach the Lifeguard. He could go with the typical ‘oh i can’t reach this spot on my back!” or he could drown himself and hope Hot Lifeguard would save him.

 

Changbin vetoed both of those ideas, number one, he preferred to keep his scrawny chest covered while swimming, Changbin was one of those gifted individuals that burned to a crisp when it was overcast. And number two, there was a chance that Non-Hot Lifeguard saved him, or, they didn’t even notice and he drowned. So no, to both of those ideas.

 

So here he was, at the pool for the thousandth time that summer, black shirt covering his chest and shark swim shorts pulled up around his thighs for sake of comfort. Reclining in a beach chair, sunglasses on, earbuds in, maximum lifeguard appreciation sunscreen on.

 

Jisung burst from the water a few minutes later, screeching with joy as he shook his head violently and splattered Changbin with droplets of chlorine infused water.

 

“What the Fuck Jisung fucking hell i’m gonna rip your fucking head off asshole!” Changbin shouted violently at Jisung who only grinned and gave him finger guns  as he strode off towards the food stands. His narrow back slick with water and tiny shoulders jostling his way through the crowds of children and sunbathers. There was a period of time where Changbin had had a crush on Jisung but he hadn’t admitted it to anyone, it wasn’t anything to speak of really.

 

Changbin had been a very small gay boy and Jisung had been his extremely supportive bi - best friend who cheered when Changbin came out and kissed him on the cheek. So really, who could have helped themselves, Jisung was cute with wide eyes and chubby cheeks and thin huggable shoulders that shook when he laughed.  

 

But that was a thing of the past, his baby crush was long gone, of course that didn’t mean Changbin couldn’t appreciate the curves of Jisungs bronzed legs and the way he smiled at the stupidest stuff. Not that he meant it in _that_ way considering how head over heels Jisung was for Minho. And Minho, being the oblivious ass that he was, had no idea. Not that Changbin expected him to, Minho was an idiot.

  


Jisung was an idiot as well so really he balanced Minho out, sort of, pemdas or something was in process there. Changbin sighed, feeling the heat sizzle on his legs and soak into his black shirt. Even under this umbrella the heat was unbearable.

 

There was a reason Changbin never went into the water, although they lived quite near the ocean, only a few miles, and pools abounded in the neighborhood he was in, changbin had developed a fear of water that had overcome him anytime he tried to swim.

 

He had no problem with showering, or even bathing. But ever since he almost drowned at the bottom of a pool when he was four, the water had haunted him, even in his sleep. Taunting him and laughing at his seemingly irrational fear.

 

He heaved a sigh and shuddered, feeling sweat collect on his upper lip he wiped his face and slid further down the pool chair. He gave in to  his urge to dip his feet in the water and went to sit by the poolside, feet dangling in and cooling him off, if just for a moment.

 

And that was what led him to his current predicament. Moments earlier a child had ran up and yanked his earbuds from his ears, screaming about how he was stealing all the pool water and soaking it up into his old man body. Changbin had been slightly offended, he wasn’t that old.

 

Standing, he had begun to give the child a piece of his mind and without warning the child had shoved him backwards and into the pool. Now, he wasn’t an idiot. He HAD stayed in the shallow section for a reason. But having your mouth and nose fill with freezing chlorine and pee filled water was not the greatest ‘welcome back’ he could’ve ever gotten.

 

In fact, it was hands down the worst experience of his life, because the next thing he knows, his small frame has been lifted up into strong arms and he’s staring right into the face of the object of his affection. Fuck, like, big holy fuck.

 

He’s too stunned to even say anything, so he blabbers a few incoherent sentences and then proceeds to break down into tears as hot lifeguard carries him up and into the lifeguard shack towards the back of the pool.

 

As soon as Changbin is set down from that sweet, sweet embrace. His body begins to shake even more with sobs. He is slightly aware of how ridiculous he must look right now. Soaked to the bone and sobbing on a bright red lifeguard table while a Very Beautiful Man looks on. But who gives a flying fuck, he almost just drowned.

 

The sobs finally recede and changbin is left with a snotty nose and puffy eyes. The lifeguard silently hands him a tissue and they sit in silence for a few moments.

 

“I’m so sorry about that oh my god.” Changbin murmurs, staring down at his hands and taking the second tissue offered by the lifeguard.

 

“It’s no problem” The lifeguard replies cheerily. “I’m Chan, and i hope this isn’t too rude but do you mind if i ask why you started crying?” He stares at Changbin with a concerned look in his eyes. “I didn’t scare you did i?

 

“What? Oh, no, not at all!” Changbin wheezed out, shocked at the fact they they were _talking._

“I just have, trauma or whatever related to pools. No big deal.” He glances up to find Chans eyes locked with his.

 

“I’m changbin by the way.” He murmurs again.

 

“You say you have trauma surrounding pools but i see you here practically every day.” Chan chuckles, “Sounds fake but okay!”

 

“Wh-Well, you see-” Changbin began to speak but chan cut him of abruptly.

 

“Nonono, no worries, i totally get it.” He winks at changbin, leaving his heart racing and face to redden. “You do?”

 

“Yeah of course! It’s because of my charming face is it not?” Chan teased, placing his hand under his chin and blinking rapidly.

 

“In your dreams kid.” Changbin pushed himself off the table and turned around to face chan.

 

“Well, maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t you’ll never know.” He shrugged and turned around, preparing to leave when Chan spoke softly.

 

“Go out with me.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Go out with me, maybe i’ll find out the reason then.”

 

Changbin faltered midstep.  


“Are you  serious?” He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet and chewed on the side of his cheek.

 

“Because if you aren’t serious i will walk out of here and never speak to you again…”

 

Chan rushed to his side, grabbing him by the shoulders and leaning in close to his face.

 

“Of course i’m serious. I’ve noticed you every day for the past month and a half. I know you wear black tshirts mostly and you have a a pair of swim shorts that have crabs on them.” He paused to take a breath. “I know you only ever order a tigers eye snow cone even though you hate them, you always give it to jisung.” He moved closer. “You are always listening to music and you think i don’t notice when you stare at me. But I do.”

 

“Why” Changbin choked out.

 

“‘Cause i like you, why not?” Chan shrugged, releasing Changbins shoulders and backing away.

 

“Good. ‘Cause that would be really embarrassing if you didn’t like me back.” Changbin whispered.

 

“Yes” Changbin replied. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

  
He smiled once and then opened the door of the air conditioned lifeguard booth and stepped out into the blazing sunlight. And somehow, it didn’t seem as unbearable anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments / kudos i love them kek. sorry for this i really am!
> 
> if u wanna see chans pov lemme know we might decide 2 write that
> 
> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
